


Surrender the night

by Dark_Angel1976, Ms_Chem_Queen, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Break up sex, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Frerard the last night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender the night

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Gerard or Frank made this up fake fiction and they do not condone any behaviors in this fic not implying they really cheat either

They know it’s over and that it’s going to end. Gerard has spent all these years with him and Frank holds his heart but things are different now and he has to end it. He sits there watching him sleep for a while before he can’t take it anymore. He reaches out to stroke Frank’s hair. Gerard knows he will fight him on this but he needs him; just one last time before it’s over.  
Frank stirs in his sleep as Gerard stokes his hair and Gerard smiles down at him. His big brown eyes flutter open to stare at him.

"Gee what are you doing?" he asks still foggy from sleep.

"I need you tonight," Gerard whispers.

"We’ve been through this Gerard," Frank whines groggily.

"I know but this is the last time we’ll be together and alone like this.”

"You know I can’t,” he mutters softly. “I’m married to Jamia and you’re married to lynz. Besides, you promised me it would stop.”

"Tonight is the last time; tonight you’re mine one last time. This is the end of the band Frank, the end of touring. No more time on stage, no more making albums together. When you walk out of here it’s done," Gerard say tears rimming his eyes.

Frank can’t help it as the feelings in his heart swell that should have been ignored. Tears threatening in his own eyes and with a sigh he caves. "Fine."

Gerard takes his hand leading him to the door and Frank follows him out of the studio and to his car. He slides into the passenger’s seat and remains quiet as Gerard starts the car. He drives them to the next town over and finds a shitty motel where he pays the man behind the counter and Frank waits in the car. He comes out of the office with the key, holding it up for Frank to see and Frank nods chewing his lip anxiously.  
Gerard hops in the car drives them to the door of the room. Frank gets out and follows Gerard into the room once they’ve parked. It’s nothing fancy by any means and it makes him kind of sad that this is the last place Gerard will touch him. He feels like crying but holds it back. He refuses to allow the sorrow to take him over.  
Gerard moves to the bed pulling off his shirt and pants; tossing them to floor with no elegance what so ever. When Frank starts to take his own shirt off Gerard tells him to stop and wait. Frank stops looking at him curiously.

"I want you to take your time and undress slowly for me. I want to memorize every inch of you and commit it to memory. I don’t want to forget," Gerard tells him seriously. Even though he already knows every inch of him Frank humors him.

He pulls his shirt up almost teasingly over his belly and then his chest, revealing taught nipples before tugging it over his head and tossing it aside. Slowly he slides the pants off his hips and down his thighs and lower legs until they lay at his feet. He kicks them off before repeating this even slower with his boxers. He is already semi hard by now with Gerard’s eyes taking in the sight of him as he lays back on the bed; arms behind his head watching silently. 

"You’re still as sexy as the day we met." Gerard whispers.

Frank approaches the bed, leaning over Gerard and grips the waistband of the only thing he is still wearing which is his boxers. He gently pulls them off revealing the cock which is already half hard for him. He leans down licking and suckling at Gerard’s cock making the older man’s hips jerk. 

"Fuck Frank don’t! I’ll cum right now if you don’t stop." Gerard whines.

He tangles his hands in Frank’s hair and pulls his head up and away from his dick that he is teasingly suckling. He pulls him up next to him so that they are face to face. He leans in capturing Frank’s lips with his own and slides his tongue into Frank’s mouth. He kisses him deeply letting his hands wander his entire body. They had started at Frank’s shoulders and moved to his arms but soon he was moving down his back and over his hips; squeezing and kneading the shorter man’s ass. He moves a hand up to brush the hair out of Frank’s face that has fallen over his eyes before caressing his cheek and finally breaking the kiss. 

"You’re so perfect Frankie and I wish things had been different." Gerard says sounding choked.

"Gerard please stop. It’s done," Frank sighs.

Tears come to Gerard’s eyes and one rolls down his cheek. Frank kisses it away. Reaching out he grips Gerard’s cock in his hand. Leaning in he places his mouth on Gerard’s neck making the man sigh and starts nipping as he strokes him to full hardness. Gerard tries to speak again but Frank puts two fingers on his lips and shushes him. He works him with his hand, until his cock is flushed and leaking. He is rock hard and begging for attention. 

"Hand me my jeans. I have some hand lotion in my pocket,” Gerard says.

Frank reaches down grabbing the black jeans, pulling them up and shoving his hand in the pocket to get the lotion before throwing them back to floor forgotten. He pushes the bottle of lotion into Gerard’s hands. Gerard uncaps it and squirts some on his fingers making sure to coat them liberally.

"Lay down," he commands and Frank complies with his wishes.

Gerard moves to kneel between his legs placing his hands on his inner thighs to part them leaving Frank exposed and venerable. There is no one he trusts more to have him in this positon than Gerard. He places his hands on the round fleshy globes parting them to expose the soft pink pucker hidden within. His heart swells knowing that Frank would never let another touch him this way but him. He would never let another man have him.  
Frank can see Gerard’s mind working and gives him time. He doesn’t want to rush him, not this time. Gerard shakes his head snapping out of it and starts circling a finger around the tight ring of muscle before he breaches it. The slow stretch burns and is familiar to frank; feels like home. Gerard works in a second finger and then even a third, moving them in and out of Frank opening and closing them.  
He is careful to stretch him properly before he eases his fingers out with a pop sound. He watches the hole close as the intruding digits slid out. He grabs the bottle of the lotion off the bed where he had tossed it. Squeezing out a large amount and slathering it on his aching cock that is flushed with need, the large vein throbbing in the underside of it, he lets out a soft moan. Slowly he starts rubbing the head around Frank’s entrance before breaching the hole gently. Frank chews on his lip nervously because he feels so overcome with emotions.

"You ok?" Gerard asks and Frank realizes he is trembling beneath him.

"Yeah I am fine," He answers knowing he isn’t. He feels like he might fly apart and break down at any given moment. 

Gerard slowly slides in further watching his cock disappear into Frank’s warm, waiting body. He’s so hot and tight and it makes him feel like he is where he belongs as he fills him. He moves forward slowly as he grabs Frank’s hips to keep himself from slamming all the way in. So many times they’d had rough, needy and heated sex but that was not what they needed now. He pressed his entire body down as close as he could to Frank and laid still, the two of them breathing in time together. 

"I will miss you more than you know," Gerard sniffles and Frank feels a tear fall on his shoulder. He reaches up to rub Gerard’s back in soft soothing circles. 

"Gerard please just touch me while you can," Franks says and the older man nods and slowly pulls almost all the way out.

He quickly pushes himself back in until they are pressed tightly together. He does so slowly, over and over and sloppily without finding a rhythm at first. He does it just so he can stay inside Frank even longer. He captured Frank’s lips, kissing him several more times and rolling his hips against him before the need had turned into urgency. He needed more.  
Digging his nails into Frank’s hips, marking him with tiny finger nail crescents that filled with blood, he started to move faster and faster until he was pounding into him at a brutal and unforgiving pace. He watched Frank’s face and noted every reaction: the way Frank’s jaw went slack, his deep eyes gazing back at him filled with love before slipping shut, his head falling back against the pillow as he moaned softly.

He found his rhythm and kept it up until he found Frank’s prostate, making him cry out, and then pounded into it until Frank was squirming beneath him and flexing his hole around him; trying to drag Gerard into his body and hold on to him forever. Sadly it had to end. They both knew it would and he hit that spot in Frank on last time and without ever even touching Frank’s cock the younger man was climaxing. His cock pulsed between them and his hole tightened around Gerard and then he was falling over the edge and cumming all over their stomachs.  
"Gerard…” he whimpered in pained pleasure.  
That was all it took to drag Gerard over the edge with him and he was spilling his seed deep inside of Frank, shoving his cock as deep as he could. They held each other tight both of them trembling, tears falling as the moment they had become one came to a close and then they were both still and it was over. Gerard could feel Frank shaking with silent sobs against his chest and had to take deep breaths to keep himself from falling apart too.

"I love you," Gerard said softly.  
"I love you more," Frank replied as Gerard slid his now softening cock out of him. His voice was thick with tears but he tried to hide it by clearing his throat and wiping at his face.

Neither of them said another word as they both made their way to the shower and cleaned each other up for fear of ruining their last moment. Under the warm stream of water, Gerard held Frank in a last tender embrace. Rocking back and forth slowly and stroking his back soothingly he tried in vain to comfort his former lover. Although he knew Frank would never admit it he could tell Frank was silently crying it out. The shower disguised his tears as water but Gerard knew. He didn’t call him on it because he understood. In fact Gerard knew as soon as he was alone he would probably ball his own eyes out. Maybe even seeking out comfort at the bottom of a bottle. Leaving each other hurt and neither of them could escape that.  
They finished showering and dressing and Frank followed Gerard back to the car. They both climbed inside with their eyes lowered. If they made eye contact it would lead to kissing. Kissing would lead to more sex, and lies, and secrets from their wives. Eye contact meant more heartbreak. It was quiet all the way back to the studio but they held hands. Once they had arrived they both slipped out of the car and went their separate ways. Only a small glace over the shoulder was spared for each of them as they walked away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251849) by [Dark_Angel1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976), [Ms_Chem_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
